Aime moi à moins que tu ne m'aimes déjà
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: UA, OS. Dans un monde où Harry Potter est juste le fils du grand auror James Potter, alors que Voldemort est trop souvent sur les champs de bataille, l’héritier Potter nourrit un amour impossible. Et si… HPLV


**Résumé :** UA, OS. Dans un monde où Harry Potter est juste le fils du grand auror James Potter, alors que Voldemort est trop souvent sur les champs de bataille, l'héritier Potter nourrit un amour impossible. Et si… HP/LV

**Disclaimer :** Ca devient lassant de dire que rien ne m'appartient... Ca brise tout mes rêves !

**Note :** Lemon dans cet OS, je prie les homophobes et les étroits d'esprit d'aller voir ailleurs si Hermione et Ron y sont.

**_Aime-moi à moins que tu ne m'aime déjà_**

Harry shoota dans un caillou qui traînait là. Amertume au cœur, l'héritier des Potter était en train de marcher dans le jardin de la demeure familiale, entendant au loin le rire de ses parents, plongé dans ses pensées, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Entendre la joie de sa famille accrut douloureusement sa souffrance. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Il aimait les hommes, déjà que c'était dur à l'admettre… Mais cet homme précisément ! C'était sûr que jamais personne ne voudrait accepter… S'il le disait, il serait sûrement renié sans que personne ne cherche à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ni n'essaie de trouver une solution quelconque qui, au fond, ne résoudrait rien.

Il s'assit près du lac et jeta furieusement des cailloux dedans dans l'espoir de calmer la passion et la fureur qui naissaient dans son cœur.

Lentement, les larmes tracèrent de langoureux sillons sur ses joues mais il ne les essuya pas.

Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi cet homme ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime les hommes ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit ainsi ? Pourquoi à la fin !

Il regarda l'eau du lac se calmer avant de reprendre sa tendre surface miroitante. Il regarda longuement son reflet, empli d'une douleur sans borne.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moche, loin de là. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, aux reflets bleus et rouges, tombaient tranquillement sur ses épaules, encadrant doucement son visage ; ses yeux émeraudes tendres et emplis de sentiments semblaient capable de transpercer la personne qu'ils fixaient. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage délicat… Il était même légèrement efféminé, à son plus grand désarroi.

Et pourtant, rien des atouts qu'il possédait ne pouvait le charmer. Il a un cœur de pierre et ne connaît pas l'amour. Rien que d'y penser raviva sa souffrance et il poussa un cri inhumain dans l'espoir d'exprimer sa douleur. Mais rien de tel se passa et il s'en voulut car les cris de joie venant du manoir s'éteignirent. Mais au final, ça lui était égal. La seule chose qu'il voulait était cet homme. Et jamais il ne l'aurait, il le savait. Même une prière, même un sacrifice… Rien dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu le regarder avec désir, ni même venir vers lui dans l'idée de le renverser et de l'embrasser…

Et il s'enferma dans ses souvenirs.

Aime-moi, mon amour aime-moi  
Ecoute ma prière  
Toi qui est tout pour moi  
Serre moi, doucement dans tes bras  
Ne me laisse pas seul  
Tu n'en as pas le droit

_-Harry !_

_Le garçon leva la tête vers son amie Hermione. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il y a une attaque dépêche toi on a besoin de toute la main d'œuvre possible !_

_Le jeune Potter se releva, sortit sa baguette et transplana. C'était déjà un champ de morts et de sorts. Malgré lui, il se fit entraîner dans la bataille. Il frémit. Jamais il n'était venu dans une attaque, c'était son baptême de combats. Il stupefixa un certain nombre de mangemorts avant de se trouver face à Bellatrix Lestrange, celle la même qui avait envoyé son parrain Sirius à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Avec la rage d'un désespoir marqué de sa défaite prochaine, il tenta de la faire succomber à ses assauts judicieux. Mais Bellatrix avait l'habitude des combats et s'amusa de ses efforts, impressionnants tout de même. Harry se retrouva vite à reculer, incapable de contenir la Lestrange. Brusquement, la colère envahit les membres de l'héritier Potter et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le laissant pantelant. Bellatrix poussa un cri strident alors qu'une explosion de magie pure la frappait. La douleur déforma ses traits et elle leva sa baguette pour l'achever. Harry fit un pas en arrière et… heurta quelqu'un. Préférant tourner le dos à Bellatrix qu'à l'homme derrière lui qui émanait de puissance, il se retourna lentement. Il retint un cri d'effroi._

_Un jeune homme séduisant se trouvait face à lui, le menaçant de sa baguette. Profitant de sa surprise, il le désarma. Harry peina à détourner son regard. Ses yeux noirs, aux reflets rouges dansants, le regardaient avec une cruauté immense et une satisfaction étrange. Il avait des cheveux de jais attachés en catogan, caressant sa nuque. Ses traits, durcis par les combats et la haine, étaient secs. Harry baissa le regard, détaillant ses chaussures d'un air horriblement gêné, comme un gamin prit en faute. Il avait juste eu l'image d'un corps musclé sous une robe noire avant de regarder le sol._

_-Harry Potter, je me trompe ?_

_La voix chaude lui fit relever la tête mais il n'acquiesça pas. L'homme le savait déjà. C'était une question rhétorique. L'homme s'approcha et releva son menton, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Harry voulut pousser un cri de protestation mais l'homme avait déjà pénétré ses souvenirs. Aucune douleur ne vint troubler Harry mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il livrait des informations à un homme certes séduisant mais à un ennemi ! Le dit ennemi eut un regard indescriptible et il siffla :_

_-Moi je suis Lord Voldemort._

_Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il étouffa un cri de surprise. Voldemort sourit et, avec violence, il attrapa le garçon et le menaça nonchalement offrant un sourire moqueur à ses opposants. L'adolescent essaya de se débattre mais la pointe chaude de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre son cou le calma instantanément. _

_-Harry ! hurla son père, celui qui venait de détruire le bouclier que Voldemort avait posé autour d'eux._

_-Un seul geste Potter et ton héritier ira rejoindre le reste de ta famille !_

_Harry fut frappé de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses yeux retrouvèrent son père avec la supplication de le délivrer. James, impuissant, regarda Voldemort serrer contre lui son fils, qui constituait à la fois un bouclier utile et un prisonnier de choix. Harry ferma les yeux, une nausée au creux du ventre. La puissance que dégageait Voldemort l'étouffait, l'attirait et le révulsait à la fois. Harry eut bien du mal à s'empêcher de se sentir bien contre le torse musclé de ce meurtrier qui continuait son carnage, l'adolescent au creux de ses bras. Finalement, le Seigneur Ténèbreux le jeta au sol et siffla :_

_-Endoloris !_

_Et Harry connut la douleur. _

_Après, tout est flou pour lui. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas constitué prisonnier, pourquoi sa baguette gisait près de lui, pourquoi il était encore en vie._

Un nouveau caillou fut jeter dans le lac, provoquant des remous, faisant surgir un nouveau souvenir, plus récent.

_-Hermione, sanglotait Harry, pourquoi ?_

_Hermione, depuis peu au courant de l'amour qu'Harry ressentait, le berça doucement._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera._

_-Non ça passera pas ! Je l'aime, je suis fou de lui parce que j'ai été une fois entre ses bras et je l'ai vu agir sur les champs de bataille trop souvent ! Sans lui je suis abandonné, un enfant sans futur ni passé, une coquille vide, perdu, sans vie en moi. Sans lui ma vie ne sert à rien, sans lui… Je ne vaux rien._

_Hermione caressa doucement les cheveux de l'héritier Potter._

_-C 'est peut-être juste un fantasme… hésita-t-elle._

_-Non. _

_La voix de Harry fut simple, sans appel. _

_-Je l'aime, il me hait sûrement. J'aimerai tellement qu'il m'aime ! _

_Hermione le berça tendrement comme une mère l'aurait fait. Elle embrassa le sommet de son crâne, les larmes aux yeux._

Sans toi je ne suis rien  
Qu'une enfant solitaire  
Rien qu'une enfant perdue  
Oubliée sur la terre  
Aime-moi, j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Ma vie est inutile  
Si tu ne m'aimes pas

Il jeta un nouveau caillou, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé il y avait une semaine à peine.

_-Harry !_

_Le sol tremblait sous les pieds de Hermione qui se jeta au cou du garçon._

_-Une attaque ? soupira l'adolescent, n'attendant pas de réponses._

_-Il se trouve en effet, dit une voix calme derrière eux._

_Les deux adolescents, l'une portant la robe du Département de la Recherche Magique l'autre celui du Départements des Apprentis Aurors et Stratèges, firent volte face. Hermione enfonça ses doigts dans le bras de Harry, tremblante._

_-Va, chuchota Harry. Je vais me débrouiller._

_-Mais…_

_-Va je te dis !_

_L'adolescente prit la fuite après un dernier regard en arrière._

_-Harry Potter, ça faisait si longtemps…_

_Ledit Harry Potter déglutit avant d'oser lever le regard sur Voldemort. Et il lui fit de nouveau de l'effet. Il se sentit horriblement ridicule et se mordit la lèvre, empli d'inquiétude._

_-Endoloris !_

_Harry s'effondra, se mettant à hurler, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Une fois que sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge, le sort fut levé. Voldemort s'accroupit et effleura la joue de l'adolescent._

_-Tu vas m'être utile, vois-tu… Juste un sort et tu seras mon serviteur… A un niveau légèrement supérieur aux autres mais mon serviteur tout de même. _

_Harry donna une tape à la main, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il rougit et baissa la tête sous l'assaut de la honte. Tom saisit son menton et le releva. Harry croisa son regard et se sentit fondre malgré ses essais pour ne rien montrer du bouillonnement de ses sentiments._

_-Ne perdons pas de temps. Servious !_

_Harry sentit un étau noir l'envahir. Il poussa un cri de douleur. L'instant suivant, il sentit une présence étrangère le pénétrer. Quelqu'un, autrement dit Voldemort, venait de prendre possession de son esprit et apposait son sceau sur son âme. Il voulut pousser un hurlement de souffrance mais juste un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Ses jambes vacillèrent et cédèrent sous son poids plume. Tom effectua un sourire satisfait tout en s'agenouillant auprès de l'adolescent pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :_

_-Je reviendrais récupérer mon dû._

_Il l'étreignit, effleura les lèvres de l'adolescent des siennes en une caresse si furtive qu'Harry ne sut si elles les avaient touchées et disparut. _

Ne perdons pas de temps  
A nous faire des promesses  
Embrasse moi, embrasse moi  
Et garde moi tout contre toi  
Aime-moi, mon amour aime-moi  
Il faut bien que l'on s'aime  
Puisqu'on est fait pour ça  
Serre moi, serre moi dans tes bras  
Je ne veux pas savoir  
Ou tu me conduiras

Harry étouffa un sanglot, jetant d'une main molle un dernier caillou, un souvenir oppressant sa mémoire.

_-Harryyyyy… Harryyyyy…_

_La voix, sifflante et doucereuse, la seule capable de faire naître des frissons sur son corps encore adolescent, retentit dans sa tête alors que la spirale du sommeil commençait à lui faire perdre conscience. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa à cet instant : tout resta flou pour lui, toujours prisonnier dans un état entre veille et sommeil. _

_Et, toujours cette même voix terriblement envoûtante et veloutée qui l'enfermait dans une prison dorée. Il avait envie, si ses membres n'avaient été entravés, de s'arracher les cheveux, de se planter les ongles dans les paumes, de se griffer dans l'espoir que la voix disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Mais jamais elle ne s'en irait, trop occupée à le tourmenter Il poussa un grognement agacé, à peine conscient de s'être retourné dans son lit et d'avoir faiblement plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles._

_La voix de serpent murmura tendrement, cajolant de manière terrifiante l'esprit de l'adolescent :_

_-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Harry… Tant que je n'aurais d'explications à ton comportement._

_Au fur et à mesure, la voix devint menaçante, provoquant un frisson d'appréhension sur la nuque de l'héritier des Potter. _

_S'il avait pu parler, Harry se serrait exclamé, aurait demandé de quoi il en retournait et de quoi il parlait mais ses lèvres étaient soudées entre elles comme si toute défense ne servait à rien et s'il était condamné d'avance. Alors, il pensa juste au mot pourquoi. La voix, agacée à présent, répondit._

_-On ne trompe pas Lord Voldemort et ce, que l'on soit ou non quelqu'un d'important._

_Harry crut comprendre l'allusion comme quoi il était important pour Tom mais ce fut si rapide qu'il ne sut si ce fut réel. La voix reprit, le coupant dans ses réflexions. _

_-Tu m'appartiens, Harry Potter. Tu es mon esclave, j'ai apposé ma marque sur ton âme, personne n'a de droit sur toi autre que moi. Tu ne t'appartiens plus, l'as-tu bien compris ?_

_L'adolescent acquiesça mentalement, son inquiétude croissant rapidement._

_-Alors puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ce brun, chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé alors que tu dois te référer à moi pour chacun de tes actes ?_

_Harry savait à présent que l'on pouvait s'empourprer dans ce genre de rêve : il en était à l'instant la preuve vivante._

_Et ses lèvres se décollèrent, lui permettant de tenter de se défendre, au risque de s'enfoncer davantage. _

_-Avec Blaise ? Mais… Mais rien du tout !_

_La voix siffla lentement :_

_-Menteur. Il te drague. Tu te laisse faire. Il a posé ses mains sur toi et tu n'as pas bougé. Or il se trouve que je t'avais ordonné de ne rien faire en ce qui concernait ce sujet délicat._

_Harry baissa la tête, piteux. Comment expliquer à Voldemort son manque de confiance en lui, son incapacité à dire non et à repousser ceux qui le gênaient ? Il poussa un soupir et répondit d'une voix monocorde :_

_-Je ferais attention Maître._

_Il ne retint pas le sarcasme dans le dernier mot mais son Seigneur ne releva pas. Aussitôt, sa présence embarrassante disparut, laissant comme un vide dans l'âme et le cœur de l'adolescent. Avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil, une larme s'échappa d'entre ses paupières._

Harry se redressa péniblement, son regard toujours plongé dans l'étendue du lac. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Aucun doute sur ce point. Lui le haïssait ou du moins le traitait comme son esclave, comme un ridicule mangemort. Il retint un sanglot. Il fit un pas mécanique en avant. Il avait essayé d'apprivoiser Voldemort, de lui apprendre à vivre et à aimer. Il avait lamentablement échoué.

Il aurait voulu que ses rêves où ils s'unissaient ne fussent que la stricte vérité. Mais il n'en serait rien, il en était intimement certain.

Mais là tu apprendras  
Comme il est bon de vivre  
Ces instants de délire  
Ou le cœur se délivre  
Aime-moi, mon amour aime-moi  
Et si tu n'es qu'un rêve  
Ne me réveille pas

(Aime-moi, Dalida)

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'eau, ce qui fit réagir son cerveau. La douceur de sa caresse lui fit se demander à quand remontait la dernière tendresse qu'on avait eu pour lui. Un sanglot silencieux secoua son frêle corps. Elle était loin la dernière caresse, sans doute dans sa petite enfance si on ne comptait les attouchements de Blaise.

Peut-être que mourir noyé, étouffé par cette masse chaude et froide, tendre mais compact lui ferait connaître pour une fois une étreinte aimante ?

Il avança encore, l'eau battant ses chevilles, trempant son pantalon, sa robe et sa cape. Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment étrange et saisissant. Il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller à l'étreinte douce mais meurtrière de l'eau enragée. S'il donnait, grâce à toute sa magie, l'impulsion nécessaire alors les flots s'agiteraient et l'emporteraient sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre.

L'idée le séduisit et il fit un nouveau pas, un souffle d'air vigoureux envahissant ses poumons.

Il s'apprêta à faire un nouveau pas en avant -sachant que le sol sous ses pieds partait en à pic- et à tomber.

Il eut un sourire faible alors que ses doigts effleuraient l'eau en un pardon de son acte futur. Et il avança son pied. Commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau lentement, comme au ralenti.

Deux mains habiles se glissèrent sous ses bras, s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et l'attirèrent contre un buste puissant. Il eut un frisson étrange et se demanda fiévreusement qui avait pu l'attirer ainsi hors de la mort future qu'il se réservait.

Sirius, de retour de St Mangouste où Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait envoyé, manquant de peu de le tuer ?  
Son père, inquiet depuis peu de son comportement étrange et nerveux, venu lui parler et le sauvant à la vue de sa crise nerveuse ?  
Sa mère, terrifiée par son regard vide et ses prunelles emplies de douleur, décidée à l'aider coûte que coûte ?  
Remus ou Peter, ses oncles de cœur, qui l'aimaient et voulaient le protéger de tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, même si c'était impossible ?  
Hermione, se doutant de son désarroi et de sa souffrance, voulant l'empêcher de faire quelques bêtises ?  
Un ami qui étudiait avec lui pour devenir Auror, venant pour parler de l'exercice à faire et l'empêchant de commettre une horrible bêtise ?

Son esprit embrouillé cessa de réfléchir quand une voix s'éleva, hypnotique :

-Quelle bêtise allais-tu faire Harry ?

L'adolescent frémit mais fut incapable de répondre. C'était une voix typiquement masculine qui ne pouvait être ni sa mère ni Hermione. La voix chuchota à son oreille :

-Voyons petit lion, que se passe-t-il ?

Le souffle chaud caressant sa nuque le fit faiblir. Ce ne pouvait être ni son père ni ses oncles. Il se raccrocha avec désespoir à sa dernière conviction : un ami. Mais au fond, il savait qui faisait ça. La question était comment avait-il pu venir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à lui ? Il se sentit traîné hors de l'eau et il se débattit. La personne manqua de trébucher et Harry s'effondra au sol, lâché par son sauveur. Allongé sur le dos, immobile, il reprit son souffle, toute magie de l'échange entre lui et l'eau brisée.

Il aperçut une forme floue se pencher sur lui. Il reprit contact avec la réalité et déglutit en reconnaissant les yeux noirs et rouges caractéristiques. Il détourna instinctivement les yeux. Une main habile saisit son menton et les yeux émeraudes, comme aimantés, retrouvèrent ceux de son Seigneur.

Il tenta de se redresser pour s'agenouiller comme il devait le faire, de s'humilier devant lui mais IL l'en empêcha en repoussant son torse d'une main. Son dos rentra en contact avec l'herbe et il l'interrogea du regard. Voldemort ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Harry rougit et fut totalement incapable de répondre, de s'humilier encore davantage. Tom, ses traits se durcissant, martela :

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !

Harry tressaillit, inconscient cependant que la colère de Voldemort n'était pas pour lui. L'adolescent demanda d'une voix faible :

-Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ?

Tom haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Nous sommes lié Harry, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis toi dans un certain sens… J'ai ressenti tous tes sentiments et je ne voulais pas te perdre… Perdre quelqu'un comme toi !

Le garçon eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à justifier, à rattraper ses derniers mots. Il se releva péniblement, vacillant, l'idée de s'incliner évaporée face à l'attirance qu'il ressentait et au péché que Voldemort représentait.

Mais, affaibli par tous les évènements des derniers mois qui, à présent, se vengeaient des longues semaines d'ignorance en pesant sur son corps, il vacilla. Manqua de s'effondrer. Tom le retint et Harry heurta doucement le torse chaud de son Maître. Il eut dans l'idée de s'y blottir mais son instinct lui dicta de se reculer doucement. Hélas, un bras habile enlaçant son dos bloqua toute forme de retraite possible.

Il voulut gémir de protestation, se reculer et honorer le Lord des Ténèbres comme IL le lui avait appris mais ce n'était pas l'avis ni l'envie de Tom qui l'enserra encore davantage.

Sa tête se redressa et il leva les yeux vers Voldemort, le questionnant silencieusement.

-Chut, tais-toi Harry.

La voix de son Maître avait pris un accent qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu. Il déglutit mais raisonna : si Voldemort voulait qu'il lui offre son corps et son âme encore davantage, alors il devait le faire, en bon esclave qu'il était. Il ne s'appartenait plus, c'était la première leçon que Tom avait inscrit au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Alors, il baissa la tête et attendit patiemment les ordres de son Seigneur. Tom, sans un mot, saisit son menton et murmura :

-Tu n'es pas un esclave parmi tant d'autres. N'attends pas mes ordres. Tu es mon égal. Je… Je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa, sa voix emplie de désir mourant dans sa gorge alors qu'Harry, la joie débordant dans son corps, répondait.

C'était divin. Harry, aux anges et Voldemort, pas très loin de son état, ne pouvaient qu'admirer l'aisance et la manière parfaite d'embrasser de l'autre.

L'adolescent murmura :

-Ca fait si longtemps…

-N'ai aucun regret, répondit l'homme, la voix rauque. Je vais me faire pardonner.

Harry en frémit d'avance. Les doigts chauds de Tom s'enroulèrent autour des siens et les pressèrent doucement avant de les quitter et de se glisser vers les vêtements qu'il portait.

La robe noire et la cape rouge de l'adolescent furent envoyées quelque part derrière leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La chemise blanche, après avoir posé quelques soucis à Voldemort, s'être fait insultée plein de fois à propos d'un trop plein de boutons, décida de céder et rejoignit sans problèmes la robe de sorcier. Tom s'arrêta sur le torse finement ciselé de l'adolescent, le caressant à l'en faire frémir avant de décider que le pantalon était de trop. Le bouton céda rapidement et il rejoignit la majorité des vêtements.

Harry poussa un gémissement sourd avant de voir que le Lord était toujours aussi habillé. Après une hésitation due à son ancienne servitude, il bondit sur son futur amant et se mit dans l'idée de se débarrasser de la lourde robe noire et de la cape assortie, toutes deux bordées d'argenté.

Ses doigts, rendus fébriles par le désir qui l'arquait irrésistiblement vers Voldemort, furent incapables de dénouer l'attache. Harry râla et décida, d'un geste, de faire disparaître les deux ennuyeux vêtements par magie.

-Tricheur, chuchota tendrement Tom.

Harry sourit sans répondre, occupé par une chemise verte en soie. Les boutons ne voulant obéir et faisant preuve d'une mauvaise grâce chronique, Harry les fit sauter d'une pichenette maladroite. Voldemort sourit et se promit d'apprendre au garçon un sort pour réparer ce genre de dégâts.

L'adolescent retira avidement le vêtement, fondant devant le torse puissant et terriblement bien dessiné de son Seigneur. Sa langue parcourue habillement chaque parcelle de ce corps dévoilé, comme pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Tom retint un gémissement. Harry, tout à son occupation, laissa ses doigts trouver le pantalon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, miracle, le bouton se défit. Sans doute un coup de pouce du visage souriant baigné de désir devant lui qui retenait ses gémissements. Harry fit une moue faussement froissée avant de s'attaquer furieusement au boxer que déformait une bosse d'une taille intéressante. Il sourit et joua avec l'élastique du vêtement, observant comme un rapace les sentiments contradictoires sur le visage de celui qui deviendrait son amant. Une sorte de colère et d'impatience déformait ses traits. Il poussa un grognement plaintif et Harry décida de résoudre le problème que semblait avoir Voldemort.

Sa main se glissa dans le boxer et les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. Toute émotion déserta son visage, ne laissa qu'un désir et un plaisir furieux dans son corps. L'adolescent sourit et ses doigts parcoururent la peau dure sous ses doigts. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'être aimé et Harry ôta définitivement le vêtement, regardant d'un air avide la virilité de Tom dressée devant lui. Sa bouche s'en approcha.

Un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Lord lorsque l'adolescent prit dans sa bouche le membre dressé. Lentement, il imprima un mouvement souple et rapide, faisant gémir Voldemort. Sa langue caressa langoureusement la virilité tendue et un grognement roula entre les lèvres de Tom qui arqua le dos.

Et puis, au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait perdre le contrôle de la situation, tout cessa.

Il poussa un gémissement de désapprobation mais Harry eut seulement un sourire. Agacé, il renversa la situation, l'adolescent se retrouvant allongé sur un lit d'herbe qui avait accueilli avant lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom effleura le boxer d'Harry où une bosse s'était formée depuis un moment. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir. Il enleva lentement le vêtement, amusé de l'impatience de l'adolescent. Alors, pour ne plus entendre la voix aimée protester, il attrapa la virilité du garçon qui gémit tout en cherchant davantage le contact.

-Tu vas regretter Harryyyyy…

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire moqueur bien qu'il soit toujours plus à la recherche du corps brûlant de Tom contre le sien. Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire, l'adolescent posa ses lèvres sur celles de Voldemort avant de se laisser retomber sur l'herbe, écartant lentement les jambes alors que le Seigneur Sombre déglutissait péniblement.

Avec une douceur étrangère à ce qu'Harry avait vu de Tom, l'homme se glissa entre ses jambes et le pénétra lentement. L'adolescent se raidit. Une douleur certaine naquit dans son corps mais vite remplacée par la joie de sentir Voldemort en lui. Il ondula du bassin, suggestion qui ne trompa pas le Lord. Il alla doucement, jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse et que seul le plaisir reste. Ainsi, lentement, les va-et-vient de Tom prirent de la force et les deux êtres gémissant en concert cherchèrent, en nouant leurs membres, à réduire l'espace entre eux.

L'aîné heurta la prostate du plus jeune qui poussa un gémissement sourd empli de plaisir, qui excita plus que de raison le Seigneur des Tènèbres qui finit par jouir en même temps qu'Harry.

Lentement, il se laissa retomber à côté de lui et saisit l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Il remarqua qu'il pleurait.

-Harry qu'est ce que…

Un pli soucieux barra son front.

-Regrette-tu Harry ?

L'adolescent se blottit autant que possible contre Voldemort et profita de sa chaleur tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il gémit seulement :

-Tom… Me garderas-tu avec toi pour le restant de l'éternité ?

L'homme eut un sourire tendre.

-Oui Harry. L'éternité toute entière nous appartient.

Fin.

Que c'est mimi ! Presque guimauve avec un Ryry total terrifié que Voldy le laisse tomber et un Tom béat... PAR SALAZAR ME DITES PAS QUE C'EST MOI QUI AI ECRIT CA ?

(s'en va pleurer dans sa chambre)

Vs : Je précise : METTEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS VOULEZ QU'ELLE REVIENNE !


End file.
